Franticshipping One Shot - Manto Estelar
by Sapphiiire
Summary: Las estrellas nos relajan, y en ocasiones nos hacen sincerar.


Franticshipping One Shot – Manto estelar

Ya era costumbre de ambos, el hacerse compañía el uno al otro. En donde se encontraba ese zafiro, siempre estaría ese rubí… Y viceversa.

-Se está haciendo de noche muy rápido, el verano se fue tan pronto. –Se quejaba la chica de cabellos castaños. Al ser tan activa, no gustaba para nada del frío, pues siempre la aletargaba. –Qué pasado.

El chico en silencio, se le quedó viendo por un par de minutos hasta que decidió responderle. –Digas lo que digas, eso no detendrá el curso de las estaciones. No puedes ser tan quejica, Sapphire. –Ese tono que siempre utilizaba él, era un tanto exasperante.

Ella con ganas de tomarlo en brazos y aventarlo lejos, prefirió contenerse de tomar cualquier medida en contra. Muchas veces su ahora mejor amigo Emerald, le llamó la atención por su comportamiento.

 _ **-"No puedes ir por toda la vida golpeando a la gente, y menos a él, ya sabes cómo se pone después de un tiempo".**_ –Recordó la jovencita en leve suspiro.

-Ah, ¿Y eso qué fue? –Preguntó el azabache un tanto extrañado.

-Nada, no pasa nada. –Contestó con desanimo la señalada. –Será mejor buscar sitio para dormir, de todos modos, el encargo que nos hizo mi papá sólo se puede hacer durante el día. –Buscó la evasiva.

-Bien… Si tú lo dices, aunque en parte tienes razón. –Adelantándose a su compañera, continuó. –Vamos, aún me falta preparar la cena y necesitamos acomodar una fogata.

En afasia le siguió.

Normalmente, la castaña era muy conversadora, pero particularmente hoy… Permanecía sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Ya incómodo, trató de iniciar conversación por su cuenta. –Oye, hmmm ¿Qué te gustaría que preparara? Dime, anda.

-Ah, pues… Lo que sea está bien, muchas gracias. –Sonrió con falsa ternura.

-Con que agradeciendo tan amablemente, qué raro viniendo de una chica cavernícola. –Picó en intento de hacerla molestar. Aunque en ocasiones resultara un poco lastimado tras ello, de cierto modo le gustaba. El comportamiento de su zafiro le fascinaba, pues no se asemejaba a cualquier chica, no es para hacerse ideas extrañas. –Es muy lindo verte haciendo pucheros.

-Ah… ¡No digas tonterías! –Gritó por todo lo alto aquella jovencita.

-Yo… Ay, se me ha escapado. –Avergonzado, buscó la manera más rápida y conveniente para reivindicarse. –Digo, al ser tan poco femenina… Claramente, no utilizas ningún tipo de maquillaje… Y al hacer pucheros, tus mejillas toman color ¿Me entiendes?

-Tú… Idiota. –Lastimada, le dio la espalda. –Aquí es buen sitio para poder pasar la noche, acomodaré todo para que Toro encienda el fuego. –Y así, puso manos a la obra sin decir más.

Ahora la vergüenza que sentía, no se limitaba a aquello tan dulce que había dicho sin querer, ahora se avergonzaba por haber actuado cómo un patán.

Su intención en esos momentos, era disculparse con una excelsa comida. Conocía ya muy bien a esa castaña, y si algo le gustaba a ella, eran los platos deliciosos y abundantes.

La fogata ardía, y una olla hirviendo yacía sobre ella. –Ya casi debe estar listo, huele tan bien, ¿No crees Sapphire?

Nada, no recibió respuesta. Parecía enojada, más enojada que nunca. -… -En ella eso era muy raro.

-Yo… Yo lo siento. –Se disculpó sinceramente ese azabache.

-… -Ella se le quedó viendo aún sin decir una sola palabra, pero muy atenta a lo que ese chico tonto le quisiera comunicar.

-Confesaré… Que he dicho eso porque me sentí nervioso. –Soltó ruborizado.

Conmovida, decidió ceder. Todos sabemos que Sapphire ama a ese tonto ególatra más que a cualquiera, se puede decir que es una debilidad de ella. –De acuerdo… -Sonrió para Ruby, quien emocionado siguió en la preparación de la cena.

Un delicioso estofado de bayas, no había nada mejor en el mundo para el estómago de esa chica. Con mucho gusto, comió las delicias hechas por su persona especial, y con su corazón contento decidió acostarse a dormir.

-Hey, no otra vez. –Remilgó el chico al verla trepando un árbol con cautela. –Ya te he dicho muchas veces, es peligroso que duermas en sitios así.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, niño mimado, ¡De aquí no me pienso mover! –Si algo compartían, era su forma de comportarse testarudos.

-Ah no, ¡Te bajarás de ahí, aunque me obligues a bajarte yo! –Amenazó con su paciencia a punto de explotar.

-Entonces, ¡Oblígame! –Con el reto lanzado, trepó rápidamente hasta perderse en la copa.

Frustrado, pero a la vez emocionado, le siguió subiendo enérgicamente. Ruby es un chico bastante particular, porque aunque niegue disfrutar de ciertas cosas cómo las actividades físicas o los combates, le llegan a divertir tanto cómo cualquier concurso o desfile de modas. Por éste motivo, sus momentos con Sapphire los consideraba cómo los mejores en su vida.

-Entonces, niña de las cavernas… ¿Te pensaste que no podría seguirte hasta aquí? –Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Preocupado, le tomó por su hombro, a lo que la chica tomaba suavemente su mejilla. –Sapp…

-Mira. –Y con delicadeza, Sapphire giró el rostro de Ruby.

Frente a ellos, se alzaba el manto estelar de manera esplendorosa. Era mágico.

-Es… Hermoso. –Suspiró el chico.

-Lo es, y mucho… -Agregó la joven.

En silencio, se quedaron allí por largo rato contemplando aquel espectáculo.

Ruby, rosó la mano de Sapphire, y al percatarse de ello decidió estrecharla con fuerza sin desviar la mirada del cielo. La castaña apenada, le respondió aquel gesto del mismo modo.

Ese instante único, era perfecto, y podemos asegurar que quedaría intacto en sus corazones hasta el final de las eras.

-Oye, entonces… ¿Te gusto…? –Preguntó tímidamente Sapphire.

-Tu sonrisa es dulce, tus ojos brillan cómo gemas, tu cabello luce tan suave y… Eso me gusta. –Respondió de manera vaga él.

-Con eso me basta, por ahora. –Respondió muy divertida. A pesar de que siempre la evadiera con esos temas, el recibir halagos de manera tan dulce la calmaba.

-Ah, ¿Qué quieres decir que con…? –Suavemente, la castaña recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Quedémonos así por un rato más…

Su corazón hizo caso omiso a esa petición, permaneciendo callado en el manto estelar.

La chica luego de un rato, cayó en un profundo sueño ahora en brazos de ese torpe azabache. Se le veía en paz, feliz. Ante sus ojos, ella era un ángel.

-Soy un estúpido total… No sé cuánto tiempo más pasará hasta que esta mentira… Esta mentira se caiga. –Susurró con melancolía. –Sólo pido que el día que te lo diga, me perdones… Pues sin ti… Yo no vivo, porque realmente te amo… A pesar de ser un cobarde.

Estrechándola más fuerte contra él, descendió con delicadeza del árbol, no sin antes hacerle una promesa a las estrellas.

-No importa qué pase, jamás la dejaré de amar. La cuidaré de todo, la llenaré de atenciones… Tan sólo no permitan que me aleje de su lado.

La vía láctea selló aquel pacto esa noche.

FIN.


End file.
